Piltover High: FOOD FIGHT!
by JTIG22
Summary: (M just in case) It's a boring day at Piltover High. The teachers are starting to get exhausted, sick of teaching their students throughout the year. Therefore, instruction becomes droll in the classroom. All of this boredom is a perfect time for the outcast, Jinx, to cause havoc. With a swift smash of a pie in Vi's face, the reckless loose cannon starts chaos! All in a day's work!


"Cait, what's wrong with that chick?"

Vi was glaring at Jinx, the new freshman in Piltover High School, who sat alone two tables away from Caitlyn and Vi. Caitlyn turned to her pink-haired friend, Vi, and raised an eyebrow. Vi certainly wasn't a normal junior; her hair was a symbol of that. She also had piercings, wore punkish clothes, and had a brash attitude to boot. Granted, Caitlyn had recently dyed her hair blue, but at least it was a tame navy.

"Vi, you're the craziest "chick" I know. Hush."

"Cupcake, this ain't a case of "Oh, Vi has a crazy look." This is a case of "This bitch is legit crazy."

"So are you. You see how Jayce looks at you like you're some freak-of-nature."

"It's Piltover, Cait. We can be whatever we want!"

"At least have a little class, hun," Caitlyn said as she sipped her cup of chocolate milk. She sipped through a straw, and stirred it around the cup slowly.

Vi sighed and stared and the cup, "Sometimes you gotta live a little, Cait!" she piped up. "It's not like you would know with that hyper-masculine bonehead of yours!"

Caitlyn looked appalled, " _Excuse_ me, are you jealous that I have a lover and you have yet to find a girlfriend?" The defensive Caitlyn laughed mockingly, "Like any girl wants another girl in this school! Have fun, "cupcake."

Furiously, Vi slammed her fists on the table. She stood up and shouted, yelling loud enough for the room to hear her, "Take that back, bitch! I thought you were my friend! Turns out you're just a slut! Go hang out with the weirdo in Table 12! See if I care! You're a closet bisexual anyway, maybe she'll care about you more than that muscleman Jayce!"

Jinx's eyes lit up. Her face was clearly contorting into a scowl. She had been listening to the conversation, because it seemed she had nothing better to do. She ate her dessert angrily, but took slow bites as she glared at Vi and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn chuckled again, "Whatever, you're just upset that Jayce took me instead of you. How about you take _YOUR_ sorry ass to that freak over there. You'd be perfect together!"

"You're such a fucker, Caitlyn! Dating Jayce was never my concern! I was concerned for _YOU!_ Now there's a new problem! If that blue-haired crazy bitch wants a piece of your blue-haired classy ass, you won't have me to defend you from that psychotic, mad, wacko, nutty, bonkers, batshit insane-!"

Suddenly, the room went quiet. Caitlyn was taken aback. Jayce, Heimerdinger, and Ziggs at Table 9, were shocked. Vi simply stood still, arms at her side. Jinx had snuck behind Vi, holding a pie behind her back, and then smashed it in the punk's face.

Jinx simply flicked the tin off her face, put a finger to Vi's mouth, "Shhhhh."

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically, an out-of-character reaction for her. Jayce reluctantly laughed along nervously. The whole room knew what was coming next, and stood on the edge of their seats. Vi seethed, wiping the whipped cream and custard off her face with her hand. She put on a sarcastic smile, and chucked the combination at Caitlyn's dress! Caitlyn was hit by the custard and cream as she bolted back, attempting to avoid it. The crowd burst into laughter, and Ziggs jumped up on the table, yelling "FOOD FIGHT!" Jayce gave him a sudden disapproving glare, but it was too late. The fight had already begun.

Vi turned around and went after Jinx as soon as she could, but Jinx was already out of the door, giggling in the window. An abrupt feeling came onto Vi's backside. She had been splatted by Caitlyn's chocolate cake. Vi pivoted toward Caitlyn's direciton with haste, but was splashed in the face with Caitlyn's cup of chocolate milk! The fight raged on, but Vi grabbed Caitlyn by the hair and took her outside.

"Ow ow ow! Vi, what was that for? You don't mind a bit of chocolate, do you?"

Vi put on a serious face, glaring at Caitlyn, "We're finding the bitch who did this to me, first. I'll beat your ass later, but for now, we're friends again. Now let's find that fucker."

"You don't mind the chocolate, I assume?"

"Fuck off, Cait."

The fight raged on inside. Ziggs shot the lunch lady's whipped cream cans into the air, and filled his gullet with the cream as it landed in his mouth. Jayce had been caked by Ezreal, in which Jayce simply slapped Ezreal with vanilla pudding. Despite the chaos, which Jinx loved, she was nowhere to be seen. Vi and Caitlyn pursued the likely path, the path to the exit of the school itself.

The crew in pink and blue exited the school, seeing Jinx in the distance. Jinx shouted, "Have a nice day, you psychotic, mad, wacko, nutty, bonkers, batshit insane-...I forgot the rest. Oh wait, you didn't get to say the rest, you got P-I-E-D!" She cackled as she ran away from Piltover High.

Vi sighed and scowled at Caitlyn, "You owe me."

"Owe you what, love? Another shot at her? Another cake?"

"You know what I mean."

Promptly, Principal Paulis walked up behind Vi and Caitlyn. "Are you two responsible for this fight, Miss Vi, Miss Caitlyn?" he asked.

The duo's jaws both fell to the floor. "No, no, no! It was that new freshman! I-I don't know her name!" Caitlyn jolted out.

"If you cannot tell me who did this, you're both going to detention tonight."

"The blue-haired chick! NEON blue, not Caitlyn!" Vi yelled.

"Jinx? She's been a straight-A student for her whole marking period. She wouldn't do that."

That bitch, she got away with this because she's a higher grade, Vi thought.

"You on the other hand, Vi, have been failing. Caitlyn, you must've had something to do with this too. You're best friends, aren't you? Now see me after school." Paulis walked back into the school.

Caitlyn chuckled sarcastically, "Ha ha, great, now we have to pay detention for you being a loudmouth."

"Shut the fuck up, Cait."


End file.
